kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dream Game of Tom
The Dream Game of Tom is a grand strategy game similar to Hearts of Iron 4, and may even become a mod that I could work on and release onto the Steam Workshop some day. Falanta in Chaos Brief Summary The game takes place on Falanta shortly before its height of intercontinental tensions starting in 3683. A player would be able to hover over a faction and read a brief backstory of the faction they are playing as at the beginning of their playthrough. Plenty of alternate history routes can be taken, such as Falantan officers challenging Ivan and leading a military junta to overthrow him, or catching the ErrorLandian Resistance early so that they never had time to stage a coup. Initially, all states are classified as vassals, but they can and likely will break free and align themselves to different ideologies. Political ideologies are a big thing in this game, and there are a total of 4 different ideologies: Democracy, Fascism, Communism, and Liberalism. Democratic states hold elections and can guarantee the independence of neutral states to give them a reason to go to war, Fascist states are able to demand territory from other states and gain justifications for declaring war, Communist states are more easily able to stage coups and send volunteers to help civil wars end in their favor, and Liberal states can benefit much more from trading and, when the time comes, naval landings. National Focuses Each country has branching national focuses that can change dramatically with every playthrough in order to make each game feel unique. Can‘t just have history repeat itself; that would be boring. For example, why would ErrorLandia go democratic and liberate an island when they can go communist and stage a coup somewhere they could’ve caused more trouble? This answers that question readily and with few issues. Each branch of the military; army, navy, and air force, have their own focus trees. For the sake of simplicity, chances are that quite a bit of those are based on the generic focus trees from the base game. In addition, some national focuses, such as establishing a consolidated laboratory, can decrease the research time of technologies and even grant additional research slots. Doctrines Sea, land, and air doctrines would likely be unchanged from Hearts of Iron 4, but some of the factions could have national focuses that decrease the research time of doctrines since it is very difficult, if not impossible, to finish researching part of a doctrine before a war breaks out. Wars Wars play out very similarly to the base game, but have taken notes from other mods as major cities now have provinces for more realistic urban warfare. Otherworldly Relationships States that appear in the “Galactic News”, especially the ErrorLandian Democratic state, gain an entirely new mechanic called Otherworldly Relationships. As the Falantan Civil War is happening during the Universal War’s big stalemate, the KLE and WLR are both keeping an eye out for opportunities to intervene on the affairs of neutral worlds to gain allies, and Falanta is one of those worlds. It functions similarly to Congress, except the more you support one, the other one gets jealous. Eventually, you will have to choose one side over another, and if you do so, they can open trade, send volunteers, and help you prepare against a possible invasion from the opposite side of the coin. For this reason and the fact that it is very overpowered, it will cost more political power for every time you increase support for one faction. In order to actually formalize this alliance, you will have to find a faction with a functioning space shuttle, declare war on them and win, annex the province with said shuttle grounds (or just annex everything), and choose to launch a shuttle into space at the cost of 300 political power. It is much less complicated than the long list of details suggest. Music Additions Along with the original soundtrack, I plan on adding songs from other games such as Red Alert 3 to spice up the music selection a little... * Red Alert 3 - Fortifying Brighton * Red Alert 3 - The Big Apple * Red Alert 3 - European Intrigue * Red Alert 3 - The Red March Reprise * Fallout 3 - Main Menu * Team Fortress 2 - Petite Chou-Fleur ...as well as some other original (or fan-made) compositions. * MDK - Jelly Castle (Orchestral Mix) * Katyusha * S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Clear Sky - Bandit Radio (Orchestral) Category:Games